


Every Morning

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Oneshot, i dont know what to say about this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke both know that mornings mean a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this idea came from really...

Luke always fell asleep at 10:15. He’d give himself until ten to finish any homework he had and play video games and be some sort of functioning part of society. But as soon as the clock ticked 10:01, he’d put everything away, no exceptions, and crawl into bed. Yeah, he’d lie awake for a few minutes and think, but nothing so serious that he could not fall right to sleep. 

It was kind of boring, but at least he followed through with it.

He’d wake up at six on weekdays and sometime in the afternoon on weekends. He was never worried about missing calls or texts because, well, he had no one to call or text in the first place. He never had plans, he didn’t go out; he considered himself a typical homebody.

\--

It was the oddest feeling to wake up before sunrise on a Saturday for Luke. He’d never really done that in his life.

But you see, he _was_ looking forward to a text message now. And his phone notified him that he had one. 

He’d met this guy named Michael the week previously, and damn was Luke whipped.

Michael had this spectacularly bright red hair and a wit that could charm the pants off anyone. At first, Luke had watched him from afar and thought that maybe he was an arrogant asshole with him being loud and obnoxious. He was annoyed at first, he swears. But as soon as he properly talked to Michael, he noticed a difference.

Michael was actually quiet by nature and liked most of the same things that Luke did. Their friendship was almost immediate after their first words were spoken to each other, but what really did it for Luke was when Michael flat out said that his eyes were the most inspiring shade of blue he’d ever seen. He had been fascinated with them from the get go, but Luke never expected what came next.

The next morning, Michael sent him a picture of his newly dyed hair – and it was _blue_. He’d written ‘ _couldn’t get your eyes out of my head. is this too weird?_ ’

And that’s where Luke found himself now – completely head over heels for a boy who liked his eyes. 

\--

A few weeks later had Luke waking up to another text. Though this one was a bit different. 

After days of what Luke deemed obvious attraction between the two of them, he asked Michael out to dinner, and to his great delight Michael said yes. They spent the evening talking and laughing and eating at a little restaurant that in reality wasn’t super great, but it was amazing nonetheless. It was even more amazing, though, when they walked the town afterwards and Michael slipped his hand into Luke’s shyly. Luke didn’t think things could get more wonderful than that.

But again, they did.

As they departed at just before midnight, Michael had tiptoed to give Luke a kiss on the cheek and thank him for a great time. Luke couldn’t remember the last time he smiled like that.

And now, just a few hours later at three in the morning, he was stirred awake by a text from Michael. It read:

_I really, really like you_

\--

That winter found Luke waking up at a more familiar hour. It was right before noon on a chilly Sunday morning and he was just now blinking away his sleep. But even so, something was different. 

He wasn’t by himself.

Michael was wrapped up in Luke’s arms, under Luke’s blanket, on top of Luke’s chest, and in Luke’s bed. Luke grinned as he replayed the night before in his head, and he squeezed Michael a little tighter when he realized that _yes_ it was real. He ran his hand up and down Michael’s back and watched him curiously as he began to stir awake. He yawned noisily and stretched out. As he opened his eyes and saw Luke he smiled sleepily and pulled himself up until he was laying eye-level with him. “Good morning, sunshine,” He murmured softly as he kissed Luke sweetly. 

It was the first time they’d woken up together.

\--

As time went by, they spent more and more mornings together until they decided, _hey, why not every morning?_

So, this morning was the first morning of their every morning. 

They were in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar city, and with an unfamiliar pillow under their heads. But they were happy.

They sat up – Michael leaning against Luke’s shoulder – and watched the sun peek over the horizon from the large hotel suite balcony window that overlooked the sea. 

“Sunrises are gorgeous,” Michael said, linking his fingers with Luke’s.

“Not as gorgeous as you,” Luke had responded dreamily, wondering how it came to be that he’d married the literal embodiment of the sun. 

\--

Their every morning used to consist of them waking up at half past noon with heart eyes and soft kisses and little whispers. 

But now, starting today at four in the morning, began a new curve in their every morning. 

“Should we take turns?” Luke asked as they lay on their backs next to each other, just listening. 

“Okay. You first,” Michael said, shoving him off the bed and rolling back over. 

Luke sighed, but knew that this was something they both wanted. He walked out of the room.

Michael stayed in bed, but resolved to sit up and wait for Luke to inevitably come back. And when he did, he was more than surprised when he sat on the bed with someone else in tow. 

“I couldn’t help it,” Luke whispered, shifting to sit as close to Michael as he could who was leaning over his arms happily with a tired smile on his face. “He fell right back asleep as soon as I gave him his bottle, but he looked so cute. I thought since we were both up you might want to see him.” 

“He’s so precious,” Michael cooed, running his thumb across their baby’s cheek. This was the first morning they’d woken up with him after the adoption. “How did we get so lucky?”

Luke kissed him, “Believe in miracles.”

\--

This was the first morning in years that they didn’t wake up to their son yelling at his videogames, causing a ruckus in the kitchen, or laughing with his friends. The house was eerily quiet, and they both felt a wave of nostalgia creep up in their chests as they stared at their ceiling.

“Do you remember the first day we brought him home? How tiny he was?” Michael asked, and Luke could hear a wistful tone to his voice that he knew meant he might cry. So he wrapped him in his arms and said, “He was a little darling. How time flies.”

Michael laughed ironically, “I know. I can’t believe he moved to New York City for college. _New York City_. That’s so far away! What are we going to do without him home?”

Luke didn’t know. He never understood why this was a notoriously hard part of a parent’s life, but now he knew. 

Then he had an idea. “How about,” He started, poking Michael in the side, “We adopt a puppy?”

Michael snorted. “I was thinking more along the lines of endless Netflix marathons but… that’s not a bad idea.”

\--

Amongst all of their every mornings, this one was special and Luke was very sentimental about it.

“Good morning,” He said brightly as Michael stifled a yawn. 

Luke was already out of bed, but he bent over to kiss Michael on the forehead. He was in a giddy mood. 

Michael looked over at the clock, “Why are you already out of bed?” He asked, sitting up and throwing his feet over the edge of the mattress nonetheless – he didn’t like being in bed if Luke wasn’t there.

“Because I made you breakfast. Come on,” Michael smiled as he was lead over to the kitchen, and his mood heightened even more when he was served pancakes and fruits and other delicacies. It was all lovely, but he was curious as to why Luke had done it and why he was just staring at him from the other side of the table, beaming, “What’s the occasion?” He asked through a mouthful of food.

Luke slid over his phone and said, “Check the date.”

As he did so, his face lit up, “Is it really today?” 

Luke nodded enthusiastically and went over to smother Michael in a hug that he reciprocated with just as much passion. “Happy 25th anniversary,” Luke murmured against his cheek, “I love you.”

\--

Two in the morning was an odd time to be woken up by a phone call. Luke’s face was smushed against Michael’s shoulder, but once his phone started ringing, Michael groaned until Luke picked it up.

“Hello?” He said in a groggy voice, not bothering to check the caller ID. Michael had his cheek pressed against the device as well, wondering bitterly who disturbed him from his dreaming, “Who is this?” He added.

“Dad, Papa!” Their son shouted much too ardently for this hour. Through the excitement, they could tell he was at least trying to keep his voice down.

“Yeah?” Michael asked, wanting to just go back to sleep. Luke yawned.

Without missing a beat, he explained, “It’s a girl! Oh my God, she was just born, she’s so beautiful.” He was so obviously in awe, and immediately Luke and Michael lit up. Their son had gotten married a while back and his wife was expecting, and now she was here; their granddaughter.

“We’re grandparents!” Luke shouted, and Michael took the phone from his hands to demand a picture be sent right away. The air in the room shifted from one of annoyance to one of pure unrestrained joy in just a few minutes time, and there at two thirty, looking at a picture of their granddaughter, Michael and Luke felt young again.

\--

After their granddaughter was born, their son and his family moved back into the city for a few years. Michael and Luke had so many wonderful memories with them, but due to work, they were once again distanced by thousands of miles. 

“Everything’s kind of lonely again,” Michael observed one morning when it was still dark outside as Luke sifted through news channels, leaning against the headboard of the bed. He muted the volume and put down the remote, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

They both sighed, and Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s torso as he asked, “Do you regret anything you’ve done in your life?” 

It was an odd question for sure; one Luke hadn’t been prepared for. But he knew his answer, “No, I don’t regret anything. Maybe a few of the tests I cheated on in school, but heaven knows that was years ago,” He smiled, rubbing Michael’s back. 

Michael laughed, “I don’t even regret that.” 

They felt like such old men, looking back on their lives like that. 

\--

It was eight in the morning on the dot when Luke got up. He shuffled into his slippers and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing Michael’s medicine out of the cabinet along with a glass of water. The doctor instructed him to take the pills at 8:00am and 8:00pm daily, along with the other list of painkillers. 

Today was the first day it was to go into effect – Michael had just come home from the hospital last night. The emergency surgery had been successful, but Luke was still very careful. He’d been so worried.

He stepped back into their room and tried to ignore the blue bracelet still around Michael’s wrist as he woke him up gently. “Sweetheart, you’ve got to take this. Doctor’s orders.” 

Slowly and in a disgruntled fashion, Michael sat up. He took the medication without too much complaint, but afterwards whined about how he would be perfectly fine without it. 

“I don’t want to take any chances,” Luke told him as he set the orange pill bottle on the nightstand. He was about to go make some eggs for the both of them, but Michael caught his arm. 

“Please, just stay in bed with me a bit longer,” He whispered, knowing that he was under strict order to not leave the bed for weeks. He didn’t like how lonely that sounded. 

Of course, Luke obliged and crawled back under the covers, letting Michael rest against him.

\--

Because he had to spend a lot of time in bed nowadays, Michael took to many new hobbies. Sometimes reading, others judging the ‘terrible new music of the generation’, and often, just looking through old pictures.

And that’s what was happening this morning.

After taking his medicine, Michael made Luke pull out every single one of their old photo albums to look through with him. 

On the first page of the first booklet was the first picture the two had ever taken together. It was a print from Luke’s old iPhone as most of the pictures were – and this particular one was a selfie taken outside the little theater they went on their second date to. Luke was holding the camera and smiling, and Michael was leaning his head on his shoulder, sticking out his tongue. Those were the days when his hair was blue and Luke’s was a brilliant gold – they laughed at how young they looked. 

“You were always so charming,” Luke said in a happily sarcastic tone, and Michael grinned in response, “You were a cute cat yourself, you know that.” 

Luke squeezed his hand.

That was possibly Luke’s favorite every morning.

\--

Not too long after that, things changed again.

Michael woke up in the early hours of the morning with the request that Luke sing him a song. Without question, he did, and it was then that Michael knew he could say, “Thank you for every morning you’ve spent with me, Luke. I love you.” 

And Luke knew what he meant, although he didn’t want to admit it. Michael was looking at him with a small smile on his face, so to keep it up he swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled right back. “I love you too, Michael.”

\--

The next morning, Luke didn’t want to wake up. He wasn’t ready to face the world starting with an empty space beside him and no every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna leave this here and not read it ever again


End file.
